


Memory Issues

by Valaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/pseuds/Valaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo hits his head and doesn't seem to have any problems with memory, or vision, or anything really. Until Sugawara and Asahi helps him to the gym and Nekoma's captain starts talking to the others. Reality seems to be an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Issues

**Author's Note:**

> So, truth is, I have no idea if this really can happen. But it's fiction, so I don't care right now =D  
> Hope you all enjoy the idea ;D

Kuroo groaned as he sat up with the help of Sugawara, he could feel where he had hit his head on the ground when he had slipped.

“Are you ok?” Asahi asked him as he stood up, though Karasuno’s second setter protested.

While rubbing the sore spot on his head, he nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, I can see clearly and I remember who you are and all, so it shouldn’t be any problems.”

“Then how many fingers am I holding up?” The brown-haired man asked and nodded as Nekoma’s captain answered three. “What’s my name?”

“Azumane Asahi, ace of Karasuno, third year. And that is Sugawara Koushi, also third year and setter.”

They looked relieved to see that he was ok, but they both thought it would be good that he rested when they got back to the gym. The coaches had joined each other for a small meeting, so the captains were keeping everything in check.  
As they entered the gym, Sugawara pointed at a bench and told him to sit and not do any exercise. He didn’t mind though, he did have a bit of a headache.

“Is everything ok?” Yaku asked as he came over, having noticed that his captain had been ordered to sit down.

“Ah, rare to see you without your brother, nice that you found each other after so many years, but it’s a bit creepy that you always stay close during training camp.” Kuroo said and smiled politely.

The other three didn’t know what worried them most, the smile or the thing about Yaku’s brother. Asahi and Sugawara hadn’t really noticed the libero of Nekoma being particularly close to anyone and Yaku stood wondering about the sanity of his captain. Since when did he have a brother at the training camp?  
As he was about to ask, Kuroo seemed to grow very happy which freaked them out even more. Daichi came to stand next to the bench, looking worriedly at him, Bokuto and Akaashi right behind Karasuno’s captain.

“Daichi, love, come to check up on me?” the captain of Nekoma asked and winked.

There was a moment of silence before Karasuno’s captain blushed, whispering “what?” as Bokuto had to start laughing.  
Fukurodani’s setter and the libero of Nekoma couldn’t help but feel worry as Asahi and Sugawara felt a sense of dread.

“Shut up Bokuto, your laughter hurts my head. Go do some snuggling with your precious setter.”

This time it was the ace of Fukurodani’s turn to blush, giving a squawk in protest. His “precious setter” gave a huff of annoyance though, before putting his hand on his hips.

“Kuroo-san, may I ask what makes you think that I have a relationship with Bokuto-san? And that Daichi would date you of all people?”

Nekoma’s captain didn’t seem to be confused over the questions, rather he became annoyed.

“The way that your ace keeps going to you all the time, not to mention the glances you two keep giving each other, I’d say it’s pretty darn obvious for anyone. Besides I was there when Bokuto told you, wasn’t I? And you’re rude, I know I’m not perfect, but I do happen to think I can make my own Dai-babe perfectly happy.”

They all stared at him, before four persons turned towards Sugawara and Asahi.

“What on earth happened while you three were gone?”

“He fell and hit his head…” Asahi muttered and hid behind the setter as his captain frowned.

Yaku shook his head and sighed, this was not very good.

“It’s clear that he don’t have any memory issues as much as he lives in some sort of world of his own where things are slightly different.” Sugawara helpfully added with a smile.

“Slightly different… Suga, he thinks I’m his boyfriend.” Daichi couldn’t help but rub his temple.

What were they supposed to do? All he could think of was making sure that Kuroo got to a doctor for check-up.

“Why do all of you keep saying that Daichi is not my boyfriend, that’s very mean? I thought you actually loved me, but I guess I was wrong.” Kuroo stood up and was about to leave when he was grabbed by Karasuno’s captain.

“You’re not going anywhere but to a doctor. You hit your head and now you don’t know reality from fantasy. That need to be checked, I don’t want it to be permanent.”

Kuroo was clearly about to say something, seeing as he opened his mouth with his face twisted in annoyance, but was interrupted by a shout. As he looked towards the shout, a volleyball hit his head hard. He groaned in pain as he sat down, being supported by Daichi. Several of the players came running over to check if everything was ok.  
When they finally was able to check, the captain of Nekoma had no problems answering the questions and seeing how many fingers were being held up in front of him.

“So, how’s my boyfriend?” Daichi asked in a teasing manner, and smiled as the other looked at him confused.

“You have a boyfriend? And how the heck should I know how he’s feeling?”

Six puffs of relief came from around him and he wondered what was wrong with them for a moment.

“But man, hitting my head and then getting hit by a volleyball right after I enter the gym, not my lucky day.”

It was clear to the others that he didn’t remember getting there and what had unfold, but they were thankful he was back to normal.

“Go rest for a bit Kuroo, ok?” Daichi helped him to stand and he nodded, leaving some very relieved people behind.

 

* * *

 

He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life as Daichi was laughing at him. It was only a few hours ago that he had left to rest after hitting his head twice. And now the captain of Karasuno had told him about what really had happened, and he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He and Daichi were out for a bit of fresh air, on their way back now.

“I’m very sorry, Sawamura, I can’t believe I said all that. And I’m going to have to apologize to Bokuto and Akaashi as well, and that will be horrible knowing those two.”

The other male chuckled, seeming to find it amusing how he suffered.

“It’s ok, not like you did it with intention; you had no idea that it wasn’t real.”

Nekoma’s captain groaned as he opened the door to the building they were sleeping in. How on earth was he going to live through this? Bokuto would tease him to no end about it and Akaashi would now and then surely make jabs at him for it, with his usual tone and seeming all casual about it, like he didn’t just remind Kuroo about something horrible. And Daichi was the worst part. He was happy they thought he had been living in a half dream world and didn’t make any connection with WHY that was the reality he brought forth.

“Well, I hope you sleep well tonight, and don’t get hit tomorrow.” The other captain said and nodded to him before starting to walk away.

Kuroo stood there frozen, looking out through the window, when he realized that dreams CAN become reality, even if it’s a hit to the head. So he turned to look at Daichi’s back as he spoke.

“I do love you, you know, Sawamura?” The other man had stopped and looked at him now.

They stood still for a while before Daichi gave a soft smile, walked back to him and without hesitation let their lips meet.

“Call me Daichi, Tetsurou.”

Nekoma’s captain couldn’t help but lean forward and let their foreheads touch, grabbing hold of the other’s hips.

“Ok, Daichi, I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too. But if you call me Dai-babe one more time, I will not hesitate to neuter you.”

Kuroo chuckled as he placed his head on the other’s shoulder while being kissed on the side of his head.

“I won’t, but I can’t promise not to randomly call you ridiculous cutesy names.”

“That’s ok; I know you’re really a dork, so I was kind of accepting that future when I chose to accept my feelings for you.”


End file.
